


Fading to Grey

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Redheads, and a little bit of implied smut, because hello? kylux!, natural redheads, ren is skeptical, the hedges match the lawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn't believe Hux's hair color is natural.





	Fading to Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I had a one-line prompt saved in an otherwise blank document and I have no idea where it came from, although maybe it grew out of the "Kylo Ren dyes his hair" art post from tumblr (which I can't find to link to!).
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux's hair is starting to go grey and he's had to start dyeing it to cover it up. He'll never forgive Ren for this._

Hux hadn’t heard an alert and he certainly hadn’t heard the door to his quarters open, so at the sound of Kylo Ren’s voice he jumped.

“I knew it. I knew that color wasn’t natural.”

As startled as he was, Hux lost hold of the bottle in his hand and he cursed at the splatter of dye as it hit the floor, then cursed again at the source of the intrusion.

“Ren. What the hell are you doing in my quarters?” He would not be intimidated in his own refresher, even with Ren fully dressed and him clad only in latex gloves and the towel wrapped around his waist. Bending to retrieve the bottle, he swore again. He might be able to finish touching up his roots with what that remained. His color was getting harder and harder to source now, as the Republic tightened their sanctions.

The helmet tilted but Ren didn’t respond, so Hux ignored him and turned back to his mirror, dabbing above his temples with the little bit he managed to squeeze out of the bottle.

Ren couldn't stand to be ignored for long. “Why do you do it?” Of course he was incapable of taking a hint. “And such an outlandish color? Obviously fake.”

Rolling his eyes, Hux massaged the dye through a spot just behind his ear. “It so happens this is my natural color, Ren, despite the rarity. I’m just touching up the grey," he said, spearing Ren with a glare in the mirror. “Grey caused by you. Something else I have to thank you for, along with my ever-growing repair budget.”

“Mm-hmmm.” Even through the vocoder in his helmet, Ren’s skepticism was still palpable.

What the hell, he decided, facing Ren and pulling his towel off, letting it fall to the floor. The bright smear of color from the latex glove from where it had brushed against his skin matched perfectly with what he’d exposed. He heard the indrawn breath, harsh through Ren’s helmet, and turned back to the mirror.

“If we’re finished now?”

At the caress along the curve of his hipbone he nearly dropped the bottle again, the leather of Ren’s glove surprisingly soft against his skin. How had he not heard the man approach?

“You’ll want to wipe that off. It might stain.”

He brushed Ren’s hand away, trying to ignore the sudden heat of him, so close, looming behind him.

“We’re through here. Get out.”

He expected some argument, but to his surprise after a moment’s hesitation Ren stepped back.

“General.” With a nod of the helmet, he stomped from the room. 

Hux wasn’t disappointed to see him go. Not a bit. “Good riddance,” he muttered to himself, ignoring the tingling on his skin where Ren had touched him. He’d managed to get dye on the towel too, now, he noticed, dropping it on the floor as he had. Taking the recommended cold shower to set the color helped rid himself of any lingering sensations, and a little extra scrubbing rid him of the trace of red above his hip.

Toweling his hair dry, he strode to his desk, letting the towel settle around his shoulders as he scrolled through the messages that had accumulated while he’d been occupied. Finding nothing that required his immediate attention, he set the pad down, then froze. Ren’s helmet stared back at him from the corner of his desk. Next to the desk, a trail began. First a pair of boots leaning drunkenly against each other, then the tattered length of Ren’s shawl in an untidy heap. A pair of pants had been discarded halfway to the door leading into his sleeping chambers. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Squaring his shoulders, he marched in, and yes, he did have a naked Force user in his bed. Ren lay on top of the covers on his back, arms laced behind his head. 

“Kriffing hells, Ren. I thought I told you to get out.” Hux couldn’t help but admire the sight despite his annoyance. A menace his co-commander might be, but stripped bare as he was Hux could almost forget his many faults. 

Ren rolled over to his side, propping himself up on one elbow. “On further consideration, General, I decided a more detailed inquiry was necessary to confirm whether that is truly your natural hair color.” Ren smirked at him and he remembered too late that aside from the towel hanging around his neck he was equally as bare.

“And how exactly do you propose to do so, then?” Hux feigned indifference as Ren's gaze focused downward, letting his eyes wander as well, since Ren had put himself so blatantly out on display. Stars, the man had muscles on top of his muscles. 

“Oh, I’ll need to examine you thoroughly, General.”

Snorting in disdain, Hux fluffed his hair with the towel again. “Why would I want to put up with more of your inane questions and innuendo?”

“I was thinking of a more hands-on approach.”

He’d regret this in the morning. The look on Ren’s face, though, when he pushed him back onto the mattress and straddled him? That alone almost made the intrusion worthwhile.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!”

Ren’s investigation was quite thorough, and satisfactory enough that Hux felt inclined to reciprocate. He drew the line at allowing Ren to spend the night, however. There were some lines he wasn’t about to cross. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
